<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla Skin by gapyeartragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482618">Vanilla Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeartragedy/pseuds/gapyeartragedy'>gapyeartragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Spoilers, and Goob/Liam, i guess, its cute ok, just sapphic tension, mentions of Bradley Lewis, no mentions of her powers, syd and dina get ready for hoco together, who kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeartragedy/pseuds/gapyeartragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina comes over to Sydney's to get ready for homecoming. </p><p>just some gay fluff since we didn't get enough in the finale. a little canon divergent since Dina's confession doesn't happen at the dance in this, but at Syd's. spoiler alert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Sydney Novak, Dina/Sydney Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>titled from the Bloodwitch album which you should definitely listen to while reading this. also this is my first ao3 fic so idk what i doing!! lets go lesbians!!!!!! </p><p>italicized is diary entries and syd's inner monologue ok cool</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dina asked me to homecoming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yep, Dina. Me. Homecoming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since her and Brad aren’t going together and me and Stan aren’t going together, it just worked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never been to a school dance and never wanted to if I’m being completely honest. (Mrs. Cappriotti said that’s something I should be working on - honesty with myself. Here ya go, Mrs. Cap.) 
Going with Dina sounds fun though. We haven’t really mentioned what happened that night at the party and I’m sorta relieved? I’m trying to forget about that whole night, kiss included. It’s just easier that way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re getting ready together tonight. I’m not even sure if I have a dress to wear since Dina insisted there was a dress code. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, I’ll let you know how it goes. I have math homework to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Syd knew it, it was already 6:30 and Dina sent her a text, pulling her attention away from her homework that she had been working tirelessly on.</p><p>“<em>omw!!!!!</em>” the text read. Dina loved using her exclamation points.</p><p>Syd put down her pencil, quickly replying to Dina’s message before standing up and looking around her room, panic setting in.</p><p>
  <em>God, why am I such a slob? </em>
</p><p>Sure, Dina had been over to Syd’s house before but this time her room was a wreck. Her room always reflected her moods and for the past few weeks, you could say things have been messy.</p><p>She quickly picked up all of her clothes lying around on her floor and bed, shoving them into her laundry basket no matter if they were dirty or clean. Kicking a few things under her bed and closing her closet doors, she let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> Not bad. </em>
</p><p>Syd cleared off her desk, knowing Dina would probably need somewhere to do her makeup and shoved the rest of her homework back into her bag, not wanting to think about equations for a while. There was a knock at the front door and Syd rushed out of her room, yelling, “<em>I’ll get it!</em>” But, she was beat by her curly-headed little brother.</p><p>“Hey, D. Come in,” he said politely, opening the door wider for Dina to walk into the house. Syd stepped down to the last step, eyes meeting with Dina’s as she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Would you like some coff-,” Liam started to offer, but Sydney quickly grabbed Dina’s hand, pulling her up the stairs.</p><p>“Nope! We’re good, Goob! Thanks!” Syd called out, the two of them laughing as they ascended the stairs. When they got to Syd’s room, Dina quickly made herself comfortable by falling back on the bed and letting her bag fall to the floor, nearly out of breath from the quick workout that was climbing those stairs so quickly.</p><p>“Hi,” Dina laughed, looking over at Sydney who was fighting back another goofy smile.</p><p>“Hey,” Syd replied, awkwardly standing a few feet away from the bed, trying not to think too much about the fact that Dina was laying on her bed. In her room. Just the two of them.</p><p>“So, what are you wearing?” Dina asked, sitting up and glancing over Sydney’s outfit which she hadn’t changed out of since school. “There’s a-,”</p><p>“Dress code. I know, I know.” Syd groaned, already knowing what Dina was going to say. Stepping over to her closet, she silently cursed at herself for forgetting that she was going to have to open it to look for a dress, the piles of sweaters and pants all piled up on the floor and shelves getting revealed.</p><p>“I will be so impressed if you have a dress somewhere in there,” Dina said humorously, crossing her arms as she waited, entertained as she watched Syd rifle through all the clothes that were half falling off the hangers.</p><p>“Give me some credit, will ya?” she replied, all though she would be impressed too. Seconds later, she pushed apart two old t-shirts she never wore to find a dress hidden between them. “See!” Syd said as she pulled it out, holding it up to her body. It was an old dress, something she had received as a gift from a family member years ago when they didn’t realize she wasn’t big enough to fit into it yet.</p><p>“<em>The</em> Sydney Novak owns something other than sweaters? I never thought the day would come!” Dina teased, getting up and gently grabbing the dress from the bottom, looking at it closer. “I like it,” she laughed, nodding in approval.</p><p>“Thank you,” Syd replied, laying the dress carelessly over her desk chair. “What about you?”</p><p>“Oh!” Dina said excitedly, grabbing her bag from the floor and pulling a pink dress from it. Holding it up to her body, she gave Sydney a little twirl as she smiled. “Pretty right?”</p><p>Sydney nodded, smiling as she watched Dina admire the sparkling fabric. Pretty. The dress. The girl. Both. It didn’t matter.</p><p>“Brad was going to get a tie that matched but… Yeah.” She shrugged it off, laying it down on the bed and smoothing out any wrinkles.</p><p>“I could look through my closet again but I doubt I’ll find a tie in there to match,” Syd jokingly suggested, trying to lighten the mood. She hated even mentioning Brad and didn’t want Dina thinking about him tonight. This was their night instead.</p><p>Dina just laughed, shaking her head and pulling Syd over to the bed by her wrists. “Lay down,” Dina instructed, reaching for her bag and rifling through it.</p><p>“What, why?” Syd asked in confusion, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p>
  <em>Be cool. Be fucking cool. </em>
</p><p>Dina didn’t reply, instead, she pulled her makeup bag out and held it up with a big expectant grin.</p><p>“Not again, D,” Syd groaned, sitting down on the bed reluctantly.</p><p>“C’mon! It’s homecoming! You gotta put on just a little bit!” Dina begged, which was something Syd could never resist.</p><p>“What? Is my natural, stunning beauty not enough for you?” Syd joked, making Dina roll her eyes.</p><p>“Of course, but it’s fun. Now lay down,” Dina said as she kicked off her shoes.</p><p>Hesitantly, Syd laid back on her bed. Even though it was where she slept every night, it suddenly felt foreign and different. She rested her hands on her stomach, her fingers fidgeting with a loose string from her sweater. Syd didn’t know what to expect but it definitely wasn’t Dina climbing onto the bed and straddling her hips.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Hold this for me and close your eyes,” Dina said softly, slipping a brush into Syd’s hand. Sydney’s mind was racing a mile a minute and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. But, she played it cool. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh in an attempt to relax her body that had gone tense beneath Dina.</p><p>Honestly, Sydney could picture worse situations than the one she was in right now. As much as she despised putting on makeup, she didn’t mind Dina doing it for her. She could hear her gently breathing, focused on her work with the brushes. She was also wearing the same body spray Syd recognized, but this time Dina was so much closer and it was so much stronger. Everything felt amplified with her this close.</p><p>Syd’s arms were brushing against the other girl’s thighs as Dina kept running her fingers over her eyelids and cheeks to blend out the colors, making Syd’s face warm up and she was certain that she was blushing. It didn’t take her long to finish Syd’s makeup, although the latter wishes it would’ve. She didn’t mind their current position.</p><p>Dina did a simple look - a light color on the eyes, mascara which Dina made Syd apply herself since she didn’t want to poke her eye out, and a little bit of blush because she liked the way it looked on her skin. Handing Sydney her compact mirror, Dina watched from on top of her as Syd took in her new appearance.</p><p>“God, I might just win Homecoming Queen now,” Syd said, making Dina laugh and snatch her mirror back.</p><p>“Shut up.” Digging through her makeup bag, she pulled out the same cherry chapstick she had put on Sydney the night of Ricky’s party. Dina wasn’t even going to waste her time attempting to put lipstick on her.</p><p>Pulling the cap off, Sydney knew what to do as she gently parted her lips and let Dina apply the chapstick to her lips. Mirroring her, Dina’s own lips parted as she concentrated. Sydney couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Their eyes met for a lingering second before Dina sat up with a smile. “Perfect,” she said proudly.</p><p>Dina climbed off of Syd and moved to the desk to do her own makeup, needing more space for her products and a multitude of brushes. Sydney didn’t get what all of them could possibly do and she didn’t bother asking. Instead, she walked over to her small radio player and hooked up her phone, hitting shuffle on the Bloodwitch album that Stan convinced her to download.</p><p>Dina was so focused on perfecting her eyeliner that she didn’t even notice Sydney, who sat on her bed, head in her hands as she watched her. Not in a creepy way, but a genuinely interested way. Anything Dina did was fascinating to Sydney. It was dumb but she felt like she could watch her try to make her eyeliner match all night.</p><p>She always noticed the little things Dina did when she was focused. She always bit her bottom lip, whether it be over a hard math problem when they’d hang out in the library or when she was concentrating on the road as she drove. Eyeliner was something else that caused her teeth to sink into her bottom lip, body still as she focused intensely.</p><p>Letting out a big sigh of relief, Dina checked out her work before turning to Sydney. “Do they match?”</p><p>“Uh…” Sydney said, more focused on how the dark lines made Dina’s eyes look even prettier. “<em>Yeah?</em>”</p><p>“I probably shouldn’t ask you for makeup advice,” Dina said, laughing under her breath at herself and going back to finishing her look. It was still natural but more than what she did to Sydney’s face.</p><p>As Dina was packing up her makeup, Syd’s phone dinged, causing the music to fade out a few times. With a huff, she got out of bed and walked over to where her phone sat on top of the speakers, reading the text messages she had received from her mom reminding her of her curfew and to stay safe.</p><p>In the time it took her to reply quickly to her mother’s messages, Dina had gone back to where her dress laid on the bed and began pulling off her gym clothes that she still had on.</p><p>Turning around, Sydney was met with the view of Dina in her underwear, pulling her sweatshirt over her head.</p><p>“I- <em>oh</em>- um- sorry,” Syd stuttered out, quickly looking away and feeling her face warming up. They had PE together every day and got changed practically right next to each other but for some reason, Dina getting undressed in Syd’s room just felt so much more intimate and invasive. It didn’t make sense to her either.</p><p>Dina let out her signature giggle, grabbing her dress and pulling it over her head. “Syd, it’s fine.”</p><p>Looking up cautiously, Syd saw Dina now standing there in her dress, her hair a little messy from changing, pieces of curly hair falling into her face. For once, she had nothing sarcastic or funny to say. “Wow. You look um, really nice,” she said, making Dina grin at her and run her hands along the fabric decorating her body.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, go get dressed,” Dina replied, sitting down onto the bed.</p><p>Nodding, Syd grabbed her dress and awkwardly motioned toward the bathroom. “I’m just gonna… Okay, yeah.” Stepping into her bathroom and closing the door behind her, Syd let out a sigh. There was no way she had the confidence to get dressed in front of Dina right now. Her nerves were completely shot and she had to keep playing it cool.</p><p>Kicking off her clothes and letting them pile up on the bathroom floor, she pulled on her dress and silently thanked any gods that were out there for letting it be just long enough to cover her horrendous thigh zits. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted the straps of her dress and ruffled her hair with her fingers. It wasn’t her typical look but for some reason, she didn’t feel completely out of her comfort zone.</p><p>Walking out of the bathroom, Dina quickly looked up at her and her mouth fell open, a grin tugging at her lips.</p><p>“Syd, you-” Dina began to say, but Syd jokingly interrupted.</p><p>“I brought it, right?” She chuckled, trying to defer any compliments. She never knew how to reply to them.</p><p>Dina quickly got up from the bed, pulling Syd over to the full-length mirror and stood behind her as they both looked at each other through the glass. Draping her arms over Sydney’s shoulders from behind, Dina laid her head next to the shorter girl’s.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget you even have shoulders,” Dina laughed, making Syd chuckle under her breath. “Or knees…” Dina continued to tease. Syd was trying to play it cool but Dina’s cheek was right next to her own and she could feel the warmth coming from her skin.</p><p>“Okay, I get it,” Sydney groan ed, playfully pushing Dina away. Grabbing a pair of socks from her dresser drawer, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began pulling them on. Dina sat down next to her, grabbing one of Syd’s pillows and hugging it.</p><p>“So…,” Dina cleared her throat, making Syd look up at her. There was a tentative air around Dina, which she wasn’t used to seeing. Dina was always so confident, the awkwardness always on Syd’s part instead. “We never really talked about that night at Ricky’s.”</p><p>“Oh,” Syd said, turning to face Dina who looked up at her with a gentle gaze. She could feel her heart starting to race with embarrassment. She would take that kiss back a million times if she could. “I-I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“No,” Dina shook her head, turning to face Syd as well. “I was just… I was wondering what that kiss was about?” She said with a shrug.</p><p>Not knowing how to answer, Sydney let out a hesitant sigh. She felt so stupid and was really hoping that it never had to come up again.</p><p>“I just wasn’t expecting it,” Dina continued.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, me neither. </em>
</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Syd didn’t know what else to say. She couldn’t explain it to herself why she did it, let alone Dina who clearly was just as surprised as Syd was at her boldness. It was so unlike her.</p><p>Dina shifted around, holding the pillow even closer to her chest as if she needed something to brace herself with. “Well, it’s just, ever since it happened, I- I’ve been thinking…” Dina said, stuttering out her words. Syd had never seen her like this - her confident, brave best friend who could reject five guys in one day was getting tripped over her words talking to Syd, out of all people. Swallowing thickly, Dina said the five words Sydney didn’t expect her to say: “I didn’t… not like it.”</p><p>
  <em>What. The. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, okay,” was all Syd could get out, her eyes searching Dina’s face for any smug smile, expecting her to start laughing and saying that she was kidding. But that didn’t happen. She was serious. “So…?”</p><p>“So…” Dina shrugged, shaking her head a little to show that she had no idea where the conversation was going either. They both sat there, looking at each other with growing smiles on their lips until Dina let out the giggle that Syd admired so much. It made her racing heart calm down. “That’s all I got.”</p><p>The confession was enough for Sydney. It was more than she ever expected. She thought that Dina wouldn’t mention it again and that she hadn’t thought about it since but it was quite the opposite. She did think about it, just like Syd had. And she wasn’t mad at her for it.</p><p>“I’ll ask you before I do it next time,” Syd chuckled, quickly realizing what she said. “I-I mean, if there’s a next time.”</p><p>“Okay, so do it,” Dina said, that playful smile on her face that she always seemed to have.</p><p>“What?” Syd asked, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>“Sydney Novak, I am giving you full permission to kiss me.” Dina sat up straighter, moving closer to where Syd sat on the bed. A rush of confidence went through her after that confession and she was just rolling with it.</p><p>“Oh,” Syd said, a smile starting to grow on her face as she watched Dina grin at her giddily.</p><p>
  <em>God, this doesn’t feel real. </em>
</p><p>Reaching up timidly, Syd gently placed her hand on Dina’s cheek, her eyes searching the other girl’s face for any regret or hesitation but she couldn’t find any. Their eyes met and Sydney took a moment to take it all in. The way that Dina slightly leaned into her hand. And how her skin was so soft. And the fact that Dina was sitting on her bed, about to let Syd kiss her - actually kiss her - for the first time.</p><p>Dina couldn’t wait any longer, leaning in and connecting her lips with Sydney’s. They both let out gentle sighs of relief at the feeling, letting go of any nerves and simply melting into each other comfortably. Dina’s hand went to Syd’s knee, her fingers gently rubbing circles into the girl’s skin as Syd’s hand kept her soft hold on Dina’s face.</p><p>It was a brief kiss that made Syd’s lips tingle. They didn’t get carried away, not wanting to push the other too far. When they pulled away they couldn’t fight the smiles that grew on their faces which turned into laughter, Dina’s head falling onto Sydney’s shoulder.</p><p>Syd knew that no matter what happened tonight, nothing would be better than this moment and nothing could ruin the intense feeling of happiness that pumped through her entire body. Everything felt right.</p><p>“We should probably go or we’ll be late,” Dina said, sitting up and climbing off the bed which made Syd groan.</p><p>“Do we have to?” She would much rather sit on her bed with Dina all night, talking and kissing her whenever she would let her.</p><p>“Yes. Get up, Novak,” Dina said firmly but playfully, shooting her a grin as she pulled on her shoes.</p><p>With a huff, Syd got up. <em>For Dina</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>